my skin
by KaTh3rin3
Summary: bella is a chubby girl who think that edward doesnt like her whell she in for a suprise!suck at summary my first fanfick hope u like it!
1. Chapter 1

****a/n: hey guys this is my first fanfick so please be gentle…soo hope you enjoy please review even if you don't like I really appreciated..o sorry for the spelling I speak spanish but I'm really trying not to have that many errors soo here it goes chapter 1…with love kath3rin3..**

****Chapter 1** **

Beep, beep,beep..

-ugh ,I groan reaching for the stupid ass clock that was sitting looking smug in my night stand.

Beep,beep,beep…

Finally after some effort I hit the snooze button .stupid peace of shit! i thought. very slowly as if the light would hurt my eyes I crack theme open .to see the sun coming true my dorm window I groan for the second time in the morning noticing that it was 7:30 am ..as you can see I'm not a morning person at all unlike my best friend. Alice I still don't know how she does it but she has the ability to be happy 24/7 unlike me im happy after 9:00am at the earliest . I made my way out of bed towards the bathroom I stood in front of my mirror and took a look at the reflection the stood in front of me .she was a chubby girl with brown eyes that had a hint of green in them and long brown hair that hung all the way towards her waist yup that's me ..

My name is Isabella Marie swan .but don't call me that I like to be called Bella my name sounded to fancy for me. Soo im 18 years old and I'm in my first year at Dartmouth college in new Hampshire ..after taking a shower and doing my morning ritual pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt I made my way towards the kitchen of our little apartment after putting some pop tarts in the microwave and drinking a glass of orange juice I heard the sound of foot steps approaching the kitchen and there she stood my tiny best friend Alice Cullen .she looked like a pixie with short black hair bright blue eyes and her carefully chosen outfit with consisted of a pair of skinny jeans ,a tight tank top that hugged her tiny torso with a black vest with black ballerina flats and accessories she knew what she was doing after all she's my little fashion pixie.

good morning Bella.. she sang .

morning.. I grumbled true a piece of pop tart.

OMG Bella!.. what the hell is that she screamed at me .

I looked at her with my eyes wide open ..What Alice! what's wrong?

she looked about to slap me in the face .

your clothe Bella that's what wrong !she shouted at me. Go change NOW !

no I simply stated .

Ok she said and started pulling out her cell phone from her back pocked of her jeans.

What are you doing? I asked

Calling Edward she said flipping open her phone

WHAT !WHY? I shouted

Because your being difficult this morning and if he comes to pick us up you would whant to look good for him

Why would I do that Alice ..

Because you love him

WHAT!

Face it Bella you love my brother

Don't be stupid Alice

Stupid am I she said with a wicked gleam in her eyes as she started dialing his phone on her cell phone .

OK! I gave up ill go change I knew I never would win against Alice threat since it included Edward.

Stupid pushy evil little maniac, fashion ocd damn pixie! I mumbled as I made my way towards my room.

WHAT ?she asked

Nothing I responded annoyed out of my mind.

I wasn't an insecure person despise my physic I actually liked the way I looked I have great friend that love me and always stick with me ,I have loving parents that adore me but when I comes to Edward Cullen I was whipped .yup Ill admitted I love him but he doesn't need to know that you see Edward is Alice twin brother all do they look nothing alike and don't share the same personality .Edward is a 6'2 slim, peace of panty wetting dropping peace of man .he has these kind of nerdy look to him with his black rimmed glasses but has also this bad boy look to him with his tattoos picking out of his shirts ugh!they drove me wild but the thing that I loved about him was his personality he was quiet calm, gentlemen shy kind of guy and incredibly smart I've been in love with him since I first saw him when I was 13 and they moved to town but I got to some how get over it he would never go for someone like me I mean he can get any girl he wants why would he want me chubby plain Bella ?

BELLA! HURRY THE HELL UP!Alice shouted

I cringe as I looked at the source of the noise

Coming I said back to her

As I stated to pull on the clothe that alive had laid out for me (sneaky pixie) I started to think if I would see Edward today I really hope so I mean because he doesn't like me back doesn't mean I can look right?

When I finally was ready I looked at my self surprise that I really liked what se picked out for me wich was a skinny dark jeans a loose green bohemian kind of shirt and some brown sandals with wooden accessories as I made my way to the front of the room toward s Alice I really hoped that something good came my way today…

**a/n:soo guys this is my first chapter to this story wich is called ''MY SKIN" I really hope you like it ill probably post the next chapter 2morrow so until then..bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:thank's you guys for your great reviews I love theme so much soo I really hope that u will keep reading my story this is for u guys !..O.O**

****chapter 2****

What the hell I thought …as something cold shot true my body from my finger tips true my arm .

My suspicion grew worse when I heard someone chuckling in my doorway .that's when I had enough and opened my eyes to see Emmett my roommate and best friend laughing his guts out in my doorway .that's when I had enough and stood up from my bed only to notice that the moron had stuck my fingers in a bowl of water with ice .

Emmett you moron! I screamed at him.

At that he took off like a bat out off hell toward his room laughing his ass off at me .he apparently thought that it would be funny to see me pissing my bed.

As I made my way towards our bathroom to get ready for a new day. Pulling on a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt with my favorite pair of doc martens and pulling on my glasses I was ready to go.I made my way to the kitchen to get my daily cup off coffee without it my day would be hell. As I took a long sip of the hot liquid that burned my tongue in the prosess .Emmett got out from his room ready for our day as well, making his self a sandwich and graving a cup of orange juice and shoving it down his throat he asked me..

So Bella huh? He said

Bella what about her? I asked

Dude she has you whipped ! he said

What are you talking about Emmett?

Ohh don't be like that Eddie you know you like her! he answered

Don't call me Eddie, Emmett how many times have I told you that ?

Bah whatever face it you love bellie!

O shut up !i snaped at him

Edward when I woke up and passed your room all I could here from your mouth was "Bella my beautiful Bella "that's why I decided to wake you up.

Interesting I thought I knew that I have dreamed of Bella but I didn't taught I would be sleep talking about her .

O face it Edward he said you love her consciously and unconsciously your just too damned chicken to do something about it he said

And it was true I have loved Bella swan since the first day that I saw her I don't know what it was but when I saw her walking in to my house with my sister Alice when we were 13. immediately I thaught that she was beautiful with her long hair and brown eyes that were like pools of chocolate .since that day every time I've been around her I have become a wimp shy and reserve but with the years that has passed since that first day in my house Bella has become insanely more beautiful each passing day. Now her hair hung to her waist and her eyes have become more beautiful she truly was everything I've ever wanted in a girl ,smart, confident (she doesn't take crap from anyone )she has had to face people telling her mean things about her physic but she didn't care at all she has never been one of the chubby depress girls that you see moping around on the contrary she loves her self and I admire her for that ,she s kind understanding and just BELLA .

As I got back to reality..i had a epiphany "I had to make Bella like me"

Your right.. I said to Emmett

FINALLY ! he shouted

But I don't know how to approach her.. I said to Emmett .

Don't worry buddy you'll figure something out he said to me ..but for now we have to go or will be late for class .

Yup ..i said grabbing my backpack and making my way to the door ..

**a/n: short I know but don't worry ill update tonight chapter 3 .again thanx 4 the reviews I love theme seriously …a special thanx 2 my girl Alexandra for inspiring me 2 write and for keeping me in check I love you alex ! and I love you my readers you are the best! **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: OMG just saw prince of Persia the movie it was awesome !hehe anyway hope you still like the story please REVIEW they make my day honestly they make me so happy …what will happened next**

**disclaimer : twilight not mine I wish!**

****chapter 3****

As I was sitting in my first class of the morning which happens to be English I was thinking about my life and the fact that I was 18 years old and still a virgin .I mean Alice is the same age as me and im sure as hell she is not a virgin why am I so sure you ask because Alice has a boyfriend named jasper withlock (they've been dating since sophomore year of high school) I mean maybe I'm to shy around boys don't get me wrong when im with friend im a total goof ball but when im meeting a new person I become completely shy (especially if it is a boy) so maybe that's my problem at lease that's what Alice sais .

What's wrong Bella?I see written on a peace of paper that Alice has pass to me ..

I write back .nothing al just thinking.

She looks at me strangely..looking for an escape to her glare. I write to her

So you got a date tonight with jasper tonight?

She reads an nodded back to me with a big smile on her face..after that I go back to listening to the lecture professor Boyer is giving about classic literature. After class is done we make our way toward the cafeteria in campus to grab a quick lunch before the rest of our classes. The rest of our day drags pretty much in the same fashion when it is finally 3:00 pm and classes are over we make our way towards our dorm .its been only fifteen minutes since I've been in my dorm when there is a knock on our door.

Come in ..I yelled

When the door opens I nearly fainted it was Edward in the flesh standing in front of me in all his glory giving me a sexy crocked smile. I of course blush like mad at his site

You know you should check who is at the door before letting someone in .he said smiling

"Sorry" I said hanging my head blushing..

Who was it ?..asked Alice as she came in to the room

It's me little sister.. said Edward to her

She stuck her tongue out at him like a 5 year old and said..just because you were born 7 minutes before me doesn't mean that you are older than me! she said to him crossing her arm in front of her chest stubbornly..

At that he laugh out loud and made his way to her to hug her and kiss her forehead sweetly..one thing you can never doubt about Edward is that he loves Alice with all his heart .

You know I love you little sis.. he said to her

Aww I love you too Eddie! she bounce at him to hug him in return.

Ok love is over... how many times do I have to tell you and Emmett NOT to call me Eddie!he said

O suck it up... she retorted

Ok what are you doing here?Alice asked, thank god she did I was nearly shaking to know the answer.

Cant I come visit my twin sister… he said

You can but I have a date with jasper tonight so ill have to go get ready now …Alice is 4 in the afternoon jasper is going to pick you up at 6 you have 2 hours to get ready.. I said to her

My poor naïve Bella don't you understand that getting ready to go out is practically a science...she said to me.

I just rolled my eyes at her

Well in that case Bella care to join me in the library to study?asked Edward

OMG I think I'm having an asthma attack did I heard him Wright ?

So Bella? he asked again

Yeah of course. I replied to him standing up from the couch and getting my backpack from the floor and then making my way to him and to join him in the doorway of our dorm..

Lets go! I said to him

He let me go in front of him in the doorway as I passes him I felt electricity shoot true me as our hands touched for a second .

Oh god help me !that was what I thought as we made or way towards campus to the library.

**a/n:there you go guys chapter 3 of my story hope you like pls pls pls review ….what will chapter 4 bring hum I guess youl have to wait till 2morrow …luv u thanks 4 your support**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: I just want to thank all my reviewers really they keep my motivation up!Do u like the story yes? No ?maybe? Let me know again reviews are more than welcome!**

****chapter 4****

When we got to the library we enter and made our way to a corner table and sat down immediately, I took out my books from my backpack and set them on the table ,as I took a look at Edward he was copying my movements putting his own books on the table .

So ? I asked

So? He repeated

What are you studying? I asked

Oh I have a calculus exam in two days ,and I like to be prepared .he said (did I mention that he was beyond smart )and totally HOT!**I think I just drooled a little**

Oh I wish I can get calculus but I just don't get it .I said to him

Maybe I can help you sometime .he said giving me that sexy crooked smile of his.

Of course. Replied to him _way to go Bella now he thinks that u are a moron ._

He just smiled

Well lets study .I said,we spend the next two hours in silence studding, often I looked up and more than once caught him starring at me with a funny expression in his face ,it was like if he was trying to figure something out with just looking at me ._oh my god do I have something on my face,_ got instantly worried.

But I saw his eyes shine, with excitement?Huh

So I decided to break the silence

So how many tattoos do you have?I saw him smirk and look at his arms

That's a tough one. He answered .you see he explained is just one huge piece.

Really I answered because all I see is your left arm tattooed.. ,I questioned

He laugh well maybe I can show you the hole piece sometime .he said to me _..Jesus Christ he's going to kill me! _

I blushed 25 shades of red …so lets get out of here, he said .

Ok! I stud up graved my backpack and book's and fallowed him outside ,when we were outside the library he turn around to face me and said '

I don't want to go home yet, do you want to go grab something to eat with me ? he asked me .

_WHAT?_ My mind screamed at me

s-s-sure I stuttered ,at that he smiled and we made our way toward town and I started humming absentmindly ,and he said ,are you singing "PINK"?

WHAT?I said like a fool

You are humming the lyrics to" so what" from pink..he said

At that I wished the floor would open and swallow me hole .well that embarrassing, I said to him .

He laugh out loud, and said don't be I like it.

_Houston we have problem's! my mind screamed at me._

Thankfully we arrived at a little pizzeria named "ragazza" and we entered. Sat down on a table and after five seconds a waiter came to take our order,the waiter whose name was Kayla was starring at Edward like if he was a piece of meat.

Umm hello ! I said to her ,but she just keep looking at Edward ,and I tried again this time clearing my troath ,thankfully at this she looked at me but with a disgusted face ._oh hell no _I thought, what can I get you? she asked me .

Well I think water would do ,I told her felling like I wanted to kill her ,but then she turned to look Edward leaned down on the table and said to him ,and what can I get for you hotty?

At that Edward 's eyes open wide ,but that was the precise moment that she crossed the line ,I mean I suddenly saw red I got furious, jealous and ugh! God help me not to bring her mother in to this mess.

OK THAT'S IT LITTLE MISS HO BAG ! I told her, HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE IF IM SOME SORD OF CRAP, AND THEN IN MY FACE GO SHOWING YOU TIT'S AT MY BOYFRIEND'S FACE!

Boyfriend ?she asked ,turning around to face Edward she asked him ,what this whale is your girlfriend?she said laughing ,with that I stood up my hands in fists and punch her nose witch made a crushing sound ,and immediately started pouring blood

YOU STUPID BITCH YOU BROKE MY NOSE ! she skeach

That should teach you not to mess with girls like me you whana be Barbie, well guess what I JUST GOT MY KEN! I said to her laughing

I took Edwards hand and left the pizzeria ,when e got outside I look at Edward he was standing there shocked and when I saw him I broke up sobbing .

I-i-m sooo sorry Edward I didn't mean to embarrass you like that ,I said thru sobs ..

Finally he snap out off his shock and sat down next to me on a bench ..

Bella ,Bella look at me ,he pleaded with me ,when I didn't he sight and started talking to me.

What he said next shock the life out of me ..

Bella I would never ever be embarrass to be your boyfriend can't you see that you are a beautiful ,confident ,smart, funny, adorable ,woman I mean Bella that was awesome the way you took control in there and it was more than a little turn on, I mean Bella can't you see what's in front of you ?

At that I looked up whipping my tears away just to look in to a pair of the most intense eyes I have ever seen in my life.

What I saw in theme only took my breath away and seconds later I got it confirmed when

Edward Cullen the love of my life said to me …

Bella can't you see that I LOVE YOU !

**a/n:had soo much fun writing this chapter I hope you love it the same way that I love it and if you can't picture a chubby Bella just look at my profile picture ..she's my alter ego even do she is me physically….(my bff tells me that im a chubby bella LOL) thanks to my supporters again(neysha ,glary ,and alexandra I love u soo much thanx's always) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:well here goes chapter 5 hope you like !sorry couldn't update yesterday but had to work sorry….O.o**

****Chapter 5** **

"_Edward loves me_ ?"I thought

"Bella ever since the first day that I laid eyes on you. I thought that you were beautiful and smart and awesome ,but my feelings for you have grown overtime and now all I have for you is love. "Said Edward

"but why didn't you say anything to me ?"I asked

Because I was an idiot ..but Bella every time that I see you all I want to do is show you how much I love you ,and tell you that I want to be with you ,and tell you how awesome you are, and and –"

"Edward "I said to him ,he looked at me questioningly and I told him "your rambling"

He shook his head and looked down .embarrass

With the tip of my fingers I reach for his face and cupped his cheek. making him look at me in the ayes

When I held his gaze ,I told him ."I love you too".

The smile that he gave me in that moment ,was a smile so beautiful that could put any angel to shame it was a smile filled with love and adoration towards me .

In that moment I knew that he wasn't lying to me ,I knew from the bottom of my heart that what he felt for me was as powerful as what I felt for him .

"What now" I asked him

"well before anything I want to try something" he said with a flirty smile that made my heartbeat race up as if I had ran a marathon.

Slowly imitating my earlier movements he cupped my cheek tilting my head to the side and berry slowly and carefully he pressed his lips to mine for the first time ,I felt as if my whole body had burs in to flames ,as if I was weak in the knees .his body was flush with mine so close that I could feel his heartbeat running true his shirt (and it was as erratic as mine , just saying)as the kiss grew hotter I felt him press the tip of his tongue to my lips asking me for entrance ,which I gladly granted him access to .he started nibbling on my lower lip and I turn into a" puddle of goo" in his arms. After nibbling, sucking and some serious make out we pulled away to catch our breaths. After looking into my eyes he kissed my lips three more times but giving me chaste kisses.

"Wow!" I sais to him

He smiled at me and said "amazing, I know"

"Do you know that you where mi first kiss?"I asked him

"I'm glad "he said to me "because I only want you for myself"

"So what does this make us?"I whispered to him afraid that this would all only be a dream.

"Well is up to you ,do you want to be my girlfriend ?"he asked me looking in to my eyes

"Only if you want me to be .."I told him honestly.

"Bella I always want you" honesty dripping from his features.

"Yes "I told him ,"ill be your girlfriend "with that he pulled me in for another blow minding kiss, after a couple of minutes we pulled away ,and move his head to my neck ,and started saying* I-kiss-love-kiss-you-kiss*..

"I love you too "

"So lets get you home so you can rest because tomorrow you'll be all mine " he said "I'm tired of being away from you."

As we made our way towards my room he said to me in a whisper that send chills down my spine "tomorrow is goin to be our first date and prepare those pouty lips of yours because they wont have a break with me near theme" at that I busted out giggling like crazy .

He looked at me and said

"What?"

"its true I love you lips"he said

"And I love you "I added

He simply smiled and said "you are my life now"…

**a/n :short chapter but really sweet ,update tomorrow (PLS REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY)!WITH MUCH LOVE KAT!**


End file.
